Moutain path where loneliest wind resides
by NoChoir
Summary: This is where "we" dies.


This was written for Valentine's Day but I don't know how much it actually fits into the holiday's theme XD... Nevertheless I had very much fun doing this especially considering the fact that it was sort of a spontaneous kinda thing, no plans, nothing. I've just opened the Word and voila! Anyway I'm not entirely content with how it came out buuut ugh whatever. Hope you will like it and thank you for reading! ^^

* * *

Life was once so beautiful, endearing, a lurid effort which was worth to make but suddenly it became shallow, the blowing wind was shrill in his ears and the silence made his mind to wonder in the glorious past which said its good byes so suddenly (too suddenly) throwing the poor warrior in a most futureless present… The sun annoyed him greatly while the rain brought him in the worst moods ever.

There was no reason to live in a world his master no longer breathed. Hideyoshi was dead and still so alive in his heart, mind, duty. Ishida Mitsunari swore to follow his lord wherever Toyotomi would have planned to go but this time he could not do so. Deep inside his clenched and ever shrinking heart Ishida wanted to continue to survive because parting now with life would only be seen as an act of cowardice and lack of strong character but even more than that he just couldn't leave things as they were…Mitsunari could not go in his grave and know that on the earth above his cadaver, Ieyasu would step lively and smile with the joy of have won the country.

"_How could you do this to me?" _This thought composed from not such a difficult sentence poisoned the silver haired samurai's soul to the point that he could not remember what he had liked (oh Hideyoshi forgive him, loved!) at that petty excuse of an honorable daimyo.

Tokugawa Ieyasu's name made Ishida to clench the teeth, gave him lung pains and cut his appetite.

Whatever has been between them, now it turned into a dry void which haunted Mitsunari's memories. If possible the Toyotomi retainer would have rather to not see Ieyasu ever again, but first in order to have his wish come true, he had to kill the clad yellow samurai.

Killing Tokugawa Ieyasu was the only thing left for him to do; to revenge his lord (this first of all) and his spoiled love that right now decayed into a hideous burden…

Of course the Mikawa landlord was not oblivious towards his deed knowing that those outrageous actions (mainly of killing Hideyoshi of course) will grant him Mitsunari's eternal odium, but to accomplish the magnificent dream of a strong and unified country he had to be more severe with his own feelings and trample over Ishida.

Ieyasu still loved Mitsunari just like in that first spring when the silver haired boy smiled at him. That smile made him think at the melancholic tonalities of an erhu from a mountain path filled with blooming Ume; ah, so unique and exceptional! Meantime falling cherry tree flowers would keep illuminating Ishida's face as he glanced at Ieyasu, inviting the man to come closer, step inside the chimerical realm created by fading pink petals. Even now Ieyasu wondered if it wasn't a dream created by his inner longings. But no matter if it was real or not, right now the man realized how very doomed the Mitsunari from that time was. His love will never smile like that ever again…he left Ishida no reason to smile. And just Ieyasu alone was not enough, not even close, although when two individuals love each other one might think that they live solely for the other. Ha, ha…how amusing it sounded, not to mention that this theory lost all beauty before Tokugawa's merciless act.

Ishida Mitsunari probably killed his love for the Mikawa daimyo already, but the brunette man was not one to give up. He had to try and extract understanding from his once lover. It would have been a shame to leave such a beautiful romance to die a quiet death, a love which Ieyasu knew it will never be given by the Sky.

Unfortunately Tokugawa failed to understand (oh, the naïveté!) that one human being as himself cannot have both glory and eternal love. He already made a choice and sentenced Ishida to a lugubrious fate.

Even so the samurai decided to earn himself another chance from Mitsunari (without knowing that the silver haired warrior was already deaf to his words…).

0000

Ieyasu found out from his spies that Ishida planned to visit a Shinto shrine and it didn't surprise him to hear the next detail: the Toyotomi retainer planned to go alone. _"Ah, confident as always, isn't that right, Mitsunari?" _the clad yellow warrior thought amused by his enemy's (he had to get used with this noun when talking about the silver haired boy) superior and haughty attitude.

Soon the Tokugawa scouts found all the details and Ieyasu was most surprised to discover that Ishida choose a shrine from Owari. Oh the irony! Even though Owari province was fitful enough since on its earth Hideyoshi had took his first breath, it was a rather dangerous option. Was Mitsunari really that indifferent to the fact that the neighbor territory consisted in Tokugawa clan's birth land, Mikawa?

Well any other way Ieyasu felt satisfied; the Sky had presented him with a beautiful opportunity making the samurai's spirit to believe in a positive denouement.

And so he departed with a light heart towards the place where he had no idea that it will became the final reminiscence of his and Ishida's passion.

0000

The shrine was hidden on top of an old and stooping mountain where the most lonely and mournful wind resided. It sounded like a kami cried somewhere between the swaying trees but Ieyasu didn't let this to discourage him. He ordered his men to wait at the base and alone, climbed to meet his (hopefully still) half.

The breeze came right in his face, giving the impression that it attempted to gently push him back. But Tokugawa took no heed of this warning, possibly bad omen. He continued until before his eyes a torii surfaced between trees, its bloodied red color contrasting with the pale heaven above. Considering its size Ieyasu could tell that it wasn't such a big shrine, so indeed it didn't jump in potential enemies eyes. But nevertheless, Mitsunari's decision to travel alone still seemed like a bold thing to do.

After going up the stairs, Ieyasu first went to the temizuya to wash his hands and mouth because even though he didn't come here with the intentions of praying, the warrior still had to cleanse himself. This small pavilion was guarded by a dragon which glared not too friendly at Ieyasu as if suspecting that the daimyo's soul had gone astray from the words…those specific words which he had said and made Mitsunari smile so many ears ago. The mythical creature knew that this time Ishida's mouth will not be graced by a smile…

Even so Tokugawa walked forward on the path guarded by unmoved and aged tōrō to finally step in the oratory. Slowly, expecting almost to find no one in such a desolate place, Ieyasu slid the doors of the haiden, letting the pallid light to crawl over the floor, higher and higher until it caressed the lithe back of a person. It was Mitsunari which was kneeled on the tatami, deeply bowed. At hearing movement Ishida ceremoniously raised his forehead from the ground and turned to look at who it was having the least of suspicion.

Ieyasu's shining yellow attire scratched his vision and made him to abruptly get up. He didn't seem disturbed by the idea of being discovered by the enemy, more likely appeared troubled by the fact that Tokugawa Ieyasu came in such a place, at such a time.

None of them spoke, the brunette taking his time to put into note the other's state: Mitsunari wore Shinto priest clothes (perhaps to deceive a possible foe), the chaste white giving the warrior a most deceiving pure allure also making everything about Ishida to look paler.

Eventually Ieyasu put his typical smile on and passing through the doorway (after taking the shoes off of course) he closed the shoji behind him. Now, finally having entered in a closed space and being a little nearer to the other, Tokugawa could feel the fresh scent of sacred sakaki plant enveloping Mitsunari's being; it almost made him dizzy…

'Mitsunari…'

'Are you here to die?' Ishida's question demanded a direct answer demonstrating that he had no interest in talking with Ieyasu whatsoever.

'First of all let me ask this: are you planning to give up the warrior's path and became a priest?'

'You wished.'

'Ha-ha, an isolated life filled by daily peace…somehow it doesn't fit you indeed.' he said with a reflective voice.

'Of course, every bit of peace from my life had been estranged by your foul ambitions. Ieyasu, until the day you'll stop breathing…I won't be able to put eyelash over eyelash. So I hope you're here to die.' Ishida's eyes glimmered with consternation. Why?

'No. I am not.' Tokugawa smiled ever so gentle feeling already disheartened.

'Then why **are** you here?' Mitsunari asked, clenching his trembling left hand in a tight fist. 'You considered this is as the perfect opportunity to come and dispose of me since I came here all alone and so far from the allies' territories?'

'Is this what you think?'

'What else could I assume?'

Ieyasu shook his head and looked downwards, praying for patience:

'Don't pretend like it didn't happen.'

The silver haired samurai remained silent knowing what his enemy meant but trying to avoid the subject. After all he had decided that what once made them a whole, now was a curse which divided them into singular and oh so different individuals.

'Mitsunari, do you not-' Ieyasu started in that particular quixotic voice that fooled Ishida for so many times, therefore the Toyotomi retainer, afraid that things might ensue the same, quickly interrupted him:

'Get out! You are desacralizing this place with your treacherous, perfidious character.'

'I'll go out only if you follow me.'

Ishida's eye twitched a little, obviously being unable to stand the idea of listening to the other's conditions.

'Or else what? You'll slay me?'

'Killing an unarmed person it's not something I would do.'

'Who knows, maybe I have some hidden weapons under my layers. Or, did I fool you with this attire to such extent that you already don't consider me a threat?' the samurai said with a stingy laugh.

'First, I don't think you'd enter in a holy place with weapons and secondly, you'll never be a threat in my eyes. I don't want you as my enemy.'

'LIAR!' Ishida's scream made the temple's wood to tremble with submission. 'From the second your hands got stained with my lord's blood, you and I BECAME ENEMIES!'

Ieyasu was starting to realize just now that the other's resentment might be the death of their bond. Bond…No, he couldn't back off.

'Mitsunari I-'

'Do you insist on this subject?'

'Come outside with me!' Mikawa's daimyo said out of the blue.

'Why? Do your men await us there?'

'No.' He simply felt like the closed space was somehow ominous towards him and wanted to change that.

The silver haired warrior squint his eyes tentatively and eventually said:

'Be it as you wish, but I doubt that just because you'll be right beneath it, the Sky will bring arguments in your favour.'

With an annoyed (but yet so elegant and high-class like) gesture Mitsunari arranged the sleeves of his jôe and passed by Ieyasu to open the shoji with a ritzy motion. The other followed his steps, quickly putting the boots on while thinking at a convincing discourse.

'There you go. We are outside!'

Tokugawa inhaled deeply and let his eyes to wonder into the horizon, trying to be as positive as he could. He had to be!

And then, as if a sign from the merciful deities, the clad yellow warrior spotted a shroud of pale petals. From where were they coming?

'Mitsunari…'

'What is it?'

'Are there some trees around here, except the firs?'

'Why?'

With a childish smile Ieyasu caught on the other's hidden arm and spoke:

'I want to go there.'

For a second Ishida lost himself in his enemy's amber, avid eyes and in that indirect touch. Oh, how he wanted to lean into Tokugawa's strong hold and ease his body if only a little of all the pain. But that was impossible since clinging to Ieyasu would only mean adhering to despair…Therefore he brutally yanked his arm away.

'Do not come so close to me if you wish to leave this place alive.'

'What about my previous question? Am I going to receive an answer or not?'

'You came all the way here to disturb me with useless walks? Ha! You are no man!'

'You would have rather for an assassination to develop?'

'That at least would have given me the opportunity to behead you without feeling guilty that this is a holy place. Self defense they call it?'

'Fine. If you won't tell me then I shall find it by myself.'

'And what if I do not wish to follow you?'

Ieyasu smiled tenderly, a small shadow of tiredness crossing the man's radiant face. Patience was something that the Mikawa daimyo was so rumoured for and that is why he tolerantly waited for the Toyotomi retainer to loosen up and give in.

The wind grew stronger wanting to fill the emptiness between the two; Tokugawa was wearing today a yellow cloak over his usual attire which brilliantly fluttered on the waves of lonely mountain murmurs. This stain of colour dominated the entire cold environment, making Ieyasu to seem like a legendary hero who had descended to bring light from Amaterasu, or a king from the vast Chuuka Jinmin Kyouwa Koku.

For a second Ishida felt how a slight nausea was taking over him. It felt like he was gazing at his own death directly in the eye. One of his hands went to clutch his stomach in an attempt to drive away the sickness. His movements were not ignored:

'Are you alright, Mitsunari?' asked Ieyasu concerned while looking at the other's now revealed fingers (skeletal and pallid as wax) which pressed against the white material.

'Heh.' Ishida breathed out and let an ill-natured smile to curl his lips. 'I will take you to the bloomed paradise. And this is for the last time.'

Turning around the samurai leaded his foe with not so hurried steps in the back of the Honden (main hall, where the deity is enshrined) and stopped only when he was at a meter distance from a one of the trees.

Ieyasu felt like he had woken up in a dream from far away, lost somewhere in a reality which he could never cross. But still, there he was, before the blossomed ume (a part of them looked older than the Yangtze River while the others younger than the clouds which had formed that morning) having a last chance to obtain victory over Mitsunari. Tokugawa's body was shook by a shiver as he lowered the eyes over Ishida's eerie form and soon was even more startled when realized that the other was fixating him with a pair of frozen eyes whose dried-green irises were dying in a grayish yellow.

Was the Toyotomi retainer expecting him to do something? Because he really lost all spirit when faced with the phantasm of his heart. Ieyasu could only wait for the other to smile, just like that time…

Though things were now different; Ishida didn't wore his shining and offensive armor, instead bearing an attire so cold and inviolate that it troubled Tokugawa's heart and no gentle cherry blossoms were there to fill the air but petals of neutral plum trees cut the atmosphere together with a shy chirp of one hidden bush-warbler. And Mitsunari wasn't watching with wistful eyes the floating flowers; he gazes straight into Ieyasu soul as if the answer of life itself was hidden there. And was it? No.

'Ieyasu, I will not forgive you.' the words came emptied by hatred while the warrior's eyes concealed a certain fright.

'Why not?'

'Why not? Is this all that you can muster to answer me?'

The wind swelled Ishida's ivory garments and provoked a shower of red.

'All my actions had motifs. There is nothing left to explain.'

'Your motifs are nothing more than veiled ambitions and you know it! Those lies cannot fool me like they did with the people who now stay by your side!'

'Mitsunari trust me! My intentions are honest and you'll see! The country of the rising sun will prosper under me!'

'It was supposed to thrive under Toyotomi rule! But the thirst for power turned you into a filthy traitor. In my eyes you are lower than any being!'

'You don't have to hate me.' said Ieyasu serenely. 'Hideyoshi had already done all he could for this earth.'

'WHELP! How could you possibly know what grand plans were in my lord's mind! So grand you could never even dream about!'

In Tokugawa's eyes Ishida became colder and colder with every second the skin shining with the tinge of death and his voice sounding more like a shriek of a specter. On the other hand Mitsunari saw his once lover like a phantasm (brought by bad karma) which had came in his life to especially wring out and then run away with the rays of light which until now had kept him warm.

'Let it all go.' spoke Ieyasu.

'What?'

'Why must it matter so much? Can you not come with me? Aren't we the most important detail of our lives?'

'If it had been so, then you should have placed me before your aspirations, right?'

'Power comes with responsibilities. What happened was planned by the gods and all I did was to take the reins of my fate. Understand that it was not an easy task for me to do since I knew how much it will hurt you.'

Mitsunari started to laugh loudly and spoke:

'You have no shame! How amusing! I can't believe there was a time when your character deceived me so, that I've ended up nurturing feeling of confidence (he could not say love) towards you.'

Tokugawa started to walk with heavy steps (resounding almost too loud in Mitsunari ears) and stopped at mere centimeters away from the other. Then he hesitantly raised one hand and approached it to Ishida's cheek waiting to see if he'll be rejected. Surprisingly the silver haired samurai allowed Ieyasu to caress his porcelain cheek (maybe he missed to be touched) just looking with piercing eyes at the other.

'What about you, Mitsunari, would you have left everything for me if I did the same? Abandon Hideyoshi and come with me?'

The Toyotomi retainer's eyes softened with misery making the other to almost regret his words. But it was a necessary inquiry.

Ishida parted the lips (so very little) prepared (now more than ever) to answer but Ieyasu did not notice this and thought that his silence had been the response. And so, the fatal interruption came:

'See? How could you have done it? Now do you understand me?' the man spoke with a sympathetic smile.

Mitsunari blinked and his eyes got large with shock realizing how inaudible his love had been before the other. The apprehension was like a sword in his lither, lethal and made Ishida to want to cry. A tear of mourn, clear as a morning pearl rolled over Toyotomi retainer's cheek.

'Hey, hey, don't cry.' quickly said Tokugawa and erased the tear with his thumb smiling. Always smiling, as if all problems on this world could be solved with just that…'I didn't mean to do that. I rather see you smile.' he continued cheerfully and hoping that Ishida will eventually do so. But it just wasn't meant to be…

'So that's it then?' answered Ishida with a question, making the other to give him a puzzled facial expression. 'This is where we part?'

'No. We don't have to part. We don't have to fight each other!' exclaimed Ieyasu and now was having both palms on the other's oval cheeks.

Mitsunari's chest rose, inhaling and then sighing deeply together with the mountain's wail. There was no way back, right? Nothing, there was absolutely nothing in the world beneath and above that could change this fetid fate, just a minor comfort which soothed him with theories such as "karma can not be defeated"…

'Yes we do.'

'No, Mitsunari…I do not want to give up on you!'

Ishida turned around from Tokugawa's grasp and with irritation hid his hands in the sleeves' cold touch.

'Fool, you've already did so!'

But the clad yellow warrior didn't want to see just a back, therefore he grabbed Ishida by a shoulder and spun the other samurai so that they would be again face to face.

'No I do not recall to have ever done such a thing. I am here after all aren't I?'

'YOU COULD AS WELL BE HERE TO KILL ME!' Mitsunari shouted infuriated. 'Because whatever you do now doesn't changes the fact that you choose to kill my lord which inevitably meant destroying my life. Observe that it was a choice which you, you alone have made! You decided to give up on me and grasp the oh, so grand destiny!'

Ieyasu couldn't say anything back because he knew that the other was right. Even so the Mikawa daimyo couldn't believe, no, he didn't want to accept that things will end this way.

'Why can you not be reasonable and-'

'I don't want to be reasonable with an enemy. If I had the means I would kill you on the spot. Decapitation…Ieyasu…fits a bastard like you perfectly!'

'Hatred will get you nowhere Mitsunari!'

'It will actually send you in a walk over The Sanzu River.'

Tokugawa took a moment to put his thoughts, ideas and excuses in order, desperately trying to find something helpful, anything that it might save the situation at hand. But no matter how brilliant a strategist he was and how many unheard tactics his mind had gave birth to, this time the man's wits just weren't enough to solve their problems. Why? Why must he give up to something of such genuine existence? Because it really was true, Ieyasu was sure! Their love was as real as the ume before him!

'Mitsunari, do you not love me?'

'Do you plan to kill me if I say otherwise?'

'What?'

'Your affection it's limited in such way that before acting you need confirmations?'

'I do not understand what you are trying to say! My question has nothing to do with future plans. I simply wanted to make a point out of your answer.'

'Well don't. Because it won't change my mind, not to mention that how can you be so sure of what I was supposed to say?'

'You love me. I know it.'

Ishida made two steps back, feeling the need to put not only mental but also physical distance between him and the other.

'Be sure to curse your foolishness when my sword will cut your throat.'

'Mitsunari, I will not die.'

'You think the gods hold you so dear? We shall see about that later, because a traitor like you can not be favored by the Sky for too long.'

'You insist to be my enemy?'

'You're the one who gave me no choice.'

'I am giving you one now. Drop the desire for revenge and come by my side.'

Probably for the first time in this conversation, Tokugawa had a most serious facial expression engraved on his features and all that Ishida felt like doing was to laugh sardonically. Not only at Ieyasu's words but also at his own lack of judgment and weakness. From all the breathing people of this land he had to fall for a disgraceful samurai such as the Mikawa daimyo.

'Ha! It's of no use to me now. Time does not wait for fools like you to realize things, so you see, it's too late.'

'I'm afraid I do not agree with you on that part.'

'In that case this will be just another opinion between the million that we don't share. So, is the situation cleared? Have you received all the answers you wished for?'

'I still didn't get to hear what I truly want you to say.'

'Don't be a spoiled kid and think I'll do as you please.'

'Fine but you will regret it Mitsunari.' replied the clad yellow warrior managing to bring another smile on his lips (this time a despondent one). 'When you'll remember this meeting of ours and realize that you had left so many unspoken things to remain dormant you will certainly be tormented by grieve.'

Ishida was in no mood to counter such words considering the fact that Ieyasu himself was the one which didn't let him to truthfully state his feelings. Therefore he started to walk deeper between the forest of crimson petals. Tokugawa was following him closely from behind and continuing to speak:

'You will regret, realizing how easily you could've avoided the unbearable future just because of stubbornness and so called pride!'

'Don't you talk about pride.' stated the silver haired warrior and turned to give Ieyasu a spiteful glare. 'And trust me, you will be the one regretting, not me. Oh Ieyasu, this I can promise before my lord's grave. No matter the war's result you will be the one lamenting.'

Slightly annoyed by Ishida's attitude, Tokugawa yanked the other by one arm with a strong and determinate grasp refusing to be rejected.

'Don't touch me you scum!'

'But Mitsunari, I touched you before haven't I? What does it matter if I want to feel you for a little longer?'

"Well now you do not dispose of my permission!' complained the other while trying to set himself free. But soon Ieyasu pulled Ishida in an embrace even more difficult to escape and having those low chances before him, the Toyotomi retainer stilled for the moment, sighing in defeat.

Tokugawa took his time to memorise (or better remember and engrave once again) small details about his once lover's body, slowly caressing Mitsunari's lithe back but pressing hard through the clothing's material, wanting to not miss a bone or muscle. Meantime Ishida had mixed feelings about the entire deal, being annoyed and impatient at the other's ministrations but also somehow fully enjoying every small caress. After all, he used to like being pampered by Ieyasu's large hands and truth to be told he still did… That was why he let his guard down and closed both eyes with an almost inaudible moan, pretending for the moment that nothing of this hideous present was true besides him and Ieyasu.

It was harder than both ever thought to be. Saying farewell in such circumstances felt more difficult than deciding to go in a suicidal campaign and neither of the two had the heart to interrupt this moment knowing that past it a most painful path waited.

But before that, Tokugawa wished for one more thing:

His right hand paused on Ishida's nape and those fingers which were so used to curl into deadly fists now caressed the soft hair strands from that spot. Mitsunari got tempted to raise his face towards the other and when he did so, Ieyasu, smiling (always, always smiling!) sanguinely leaned over, lightly pressing their lips together (lighter than a drifting dream and softer than the caress of summer's wind) in such divine way that Toyotomi's retainer could not oppose resistance. Then little by little he added intensity to the kiss until it came down to him almost devouring Mitsunari's panting breath while Tokugawa's other arm embraced with urgency his lover's incredibly thin waist. This kiss was more desperate than any other they had shared (probably equal only with their first) and in some way it scared Ishida, the fear taking over his veins. The gesture of raising his hands and planting them into Ieyasu's hair was made to calm the other but unfortunately this wasn't enough since no promising soothing words followed.

And then it struck him: it may be the last time he could feel those spiky tresses…Mitsunari's hands trembled with fright and he escaped a pained whimper. _"No matter what I'll do we have no chance…Everything's lost anyway so trying to cling to him longer won't solve a thing, just complicate it."_

He had to break this act, even though Ieyasu's feverish mouth seemed to take his air away while in return breathing a completely ethereal and heavenly life into him. It was rejuvenating and in the same time…terminal. Now thinking aback, Ishida wished he had spent more time with the other, even if that meant a few more seconds added to their bond.

Haha right… No second could make a difference now, not even an eternity. Because then it would just be an infinity of lies; like the Chinese water torture, it will slowly drive him insane, with each day making the hole from his heart to feel deeper. Right? If this is what he wanted to believe, sure.

Those being said Ishida proceed to use both hands in pushing Ieyasu away:

'Mmh-enough!' he exclaimed and then gasping for air retreated his form from the other's embrace.

Tokugawa gave him a confused facial expression and said:

'Mitsunari I-'

'Pthu!' Ishida spat as if implying that the kiss had disgusted him (although some seconds ago his actions proved a different attitude) and then continued: 'Don't ever to do that again! Do you understand? Next time when you plan to come close to me it better be with the intention of…' he stopped to breathe more air into his lungs, '…KILLING me!'

Ieyasu listened to the other's words in silence putting the whole situation in one last balance, measuring for a final time their chances, their future.

Agh, it had been so in vain. If he would have known that this relationship was doomed to have such an (…no right adjective exists) end, Tokugawa would never had implicated himself so much in it. Yes, he did regret it. He regretted even those thoughts. Everything was a pile of damn regrets gathering quickly like corpses at Ieyasu's feet, standing against his peace of mind. But none changed the fact that he loved Mitsunari and it was also very late…late to get over this entire affair.

'I will respect your wish, Mitsunari. But remember, hate will never work.'

'Ieyasu…I don't want to hear that from you!' he shouted feeling how the veins of his temples started to pulse dangerously with resentment.

'I bid you farewell now.' stated Tokugawa with a candid smile and turned around stepping away from the other's form. This gesture made the wind to protest strongly and Ishida's heart to quaver with pain.

Taking advantage of the hauling wind Ieyasu shook off his yellow cloak and let the currents of air to carry it towards Mitsunari, which wasn't quick enough to register the situation (actually his eyes were for a second fascinated by the intense tinge of golden and its reflections which spread radiance on the breeze's veil) therefore he ended up with the mantle on his face.

'What th-' Ishida exclaimed and fought with the material a little to remove it form his vision. 'What's this?'

'Keep it. Up here it's wintry and I wouldn't want you to get cold.'

Initially Mitsunari wanted to let go of it and start expressing his doubts towards Ieyasu's intentions, but instead, an instinct from deep within made him to clutch the cape even harder. With this gesture his words of malevolence died and were replaced by a whisper:

'And you?'

Tokugawa looked over the shoulder to answer:

'I'm never cold. Didn't you once mentioned that in childhood you were often getting sick? Well for me it's not the same. I've always been strong and healthy, so don't worry…'

Mitsunari's numbed fingers started to tremble as he replied:

'Really…then why didn't you tell me this back then, when I've made that mentioning?'

'…Would that have made a difference?'

'Yes…' _"I would have become conscious of the fact that you actually need nobody by your side."_

'I am sorry in that case.'

'Don't be.'

"_Then I won't…"_

Ishida bit his shivering lips and the ume flowers started to quiver with an appalled hum.

'Hey, Mitsunari…Pray so that you will win.'

The Toyotomi retainer raised his eyes giving to Mikawa's daimyo a dismayed glare which Ieyasu was able to see (and answer with a grin) while turning to look at his to be enemy's face one more time.

'I am really curious to see, on whose side karma will be. Although I have to admit that I'll be amused no matter who succeeds.'

'Amused?' the thin line of Ishida's amaranth pink lips turned into a cynical leer. 'I doubt it. That unless you actually mean at the sort of laughter which in truth hides the weeping.'

'We will see eventually. Until then…'

This time without hesitating Tokugawa left Mitsunari behind feeling his heart somehow lighter (in truth it was as heavy as the sky pressing above this old rounded mountain just that now he couldn't detect it, but later…). As Ieyasu walked away, cerise petals passed him by, their vibrant colour trying to distract him from reality and make the man double think his decision. But such thing did not happened, since he was sure that Ishida could never forgive his deeds.

Oh and how bad it is to be so "sure" of anything actually…Just like then when Ieyasu interrupted Mitsunari before answering, like he could ever know what dwelled in the other warrior's head. Well one thing was certain: now the Mikawa daimyo will never have the chance to discover.

_What about you, Mitsunari, would you have left everything for me if I did the same? Abandon Hideyoshi and come with me? _

Ishida wanted to say yes. True, he wasn't ready to scream this to the heavens but nevertheless it would have been a clean, pure yes. Sincere, filled with shy happiness and hopes for future.

But Ieyasu made sure to let out his flawed by too much zeal personality and weigh Mitsunari's love as something much smaller than it actually was. And of course if this was what Tokugawa thought of him, Ishida realized that he had no strength to argue. Not any more.

Feeling all of a sudden anaemic the Toyotomi retainer slowly let himself to fall on his knees; the gloriously golden material pooled in his lap with jubilant rustle and kept emanating warmth.

Maybe it was his fault. Those disillusions which told Ishida that he and Ieyasu were strong and able to last, he listened so blindly to them and why? To end here? But after all who was the weaker one? Tokugawa for indulging into the wish of conquer or Mitsunari that didn't manage to satisfy the other and quiet those dreadful ambitions? One of them lost strength on the way of their journey together and considering that right now he was the one mourning over everything, it probably meant that in Ishida inhabited an ill weakness (it felt incurable…).

Clenching his teeth and sinking the bony fingers into Ieyasu's robe, Ishida thought: _"A sky without sun and a river of salt to appease your first, this is what I pray for the gods to give you." _A bewailed gale started to rip flowers (in pairs) and noticing this, Mitsunari let go of the cloak not bothering to follow where it was taken. Instead he got up and decided it was time to go and put back his armour, status, loyalty. Everything which Ieyasu had stripped him of. This way, having metal to cover the throbbing chest, Mitsunari will be able to forget. Every year forget that February exists and ume bloom.

0000

In that day Tokugawa abandoned Ishida on a mountain where the loneliest wind resided, forever lamenting what was to befall. Then he also gave off a pious attitude, pretending that the future stood mysterious before him, although in reality Ieyasu hoped for nothing but his victory. While Mitsunari tried to desperately drown the past with a present of vengeance, the Mikawa daimyo already lived with his thoughts in a most triumphant future. Needless to say, the Toyotomi retainer proved to have cherished more their love whereas Tokugawa demonstrated immaturity in this involvement eventually seeing it as trifling matter.

Only when Mitsunari would have gasped the last breath of stirred dust (because indeed with his lack of emotional complications Ieyasu will win) the clad yellow warrior's heart will wake up from its comforting coma to realize the gravity of his loss. And while Ishida would finally rest, having his eyelids closed and paler than a deceased person's skin Ieyasu would discover a bit of truth in his once lover's words: indeed he did not laughed or found nothing humorous at this outcome but even so there still was an amusing part; for a second (small and passing but nevertheless very vivid) Tokugawa regretted that it wasn't him the one breathing death's air and having his blood turned to sand.


End file.
